A users enters data into a wide variety of software applications ranging including word processors, spreadsheets, electronic mail, and social media. Whilst in some instances such as passwords or user identities used for user authentication to prove identity or access approval to gain access to a resource then this data entry is relatively short but in general data entry is not short. Accordingly, whilst today portable electronic devices such as smartphones have become a ubiquitous element for billions of users their use today is primarily as a means of consuming content or information and not generating it. In contrast, laptops, desktop PCs etc. remain the device of choice for entering extended content due to the eased user interfaces of a keyboard and mouse rather than a small touchscreen. As such the user today must either use a third electronic device, e.g. a memory stick or USB memory drive, to store the generated content for use/access on another electronic system or have the content remotely hosted on the Internet, commonly referred to as “in the Cloud.” Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide users with the benefit of entering and generating content on one or more electronic systems supporting ergonomic and user compatible haptic interfaces with the ability to store this upon their PED, e.g. smartphone. It would be further beneficial to provide the user also with a means to enter information into applications upon their PED through such external interfaces rather than the haptic interface of their PED, e.g. typically a small touchscreen.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.